La vida de un Virus
by Silerius
Summary: La historia de un poni algo 'especial', todas sus aventuras empezaran cuando se mude a Ponyviile para reencontrarse con su prima: Twillight Sparkle'
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una idea que me vino a la mente en un sueño, haber que pasa

* * *

**La vida de un Virus**

**Prólogo:**

Muy bien, por donde empiezo... Hola, mi nombre... no les interesa, mi apellido... tampoco, vayamos al grano, soy un poni de tierra, así que no esperen de mi que vuele, que haga magia o los dos. Siempre me muevo de ciudad en ciudad, de pueblo en pueblo queriendo encontrar un lugar al que pueda llamar ''hogar''. ¿Si soy uno de esos ponis que sufrieron mucho en el pasado?, no, ¿si mis padres me odiaban y por eso sueno muy frío al hablar?, tampoco, mis padres me amaban mucho, yo solo fui un niño caprichoso que por una vez que rechazó el consejo de un padre... termino muy mal.

Como habrán escuchado de otros ponis, pues si, me dirijo a Ponyville pero solo por un tiempo a visitar a mi prima Twillight Sparkle.

No, no soy un Sparkle, mi padre se caso con mi madrastra Starling Sparkle cuando yo tenía 8 años, no conocí a mi madre pero mi madrastra siempre fue como una madre para mi, atenta, cariñosa y algo sobreprotectora; pensar que ella se rehusó a tener otro hijo con mi padre porque yo ya era lo que ella quería en el mundo me hace sonreír.

Yo era un potro muy tímido, en especial cuando mi padre me presento a mis nuevos primos 4 días antes de la boda, sus nombres: Twillight Sparkle de 6 años y Shining Armor Sparkle de 14. Aun recuerdo cuando la pequeña Twillight nos hacia jugar a las escondidas a Shining Armor y a mi, eso rompió el hielo entre nosotros, nos volvimos más cercanos, si alguien se metía con uno de nosotros pues se metía con los 3. Luego de la boda, me quede 5 días con mis primos mientras mis padres se iban de Luna de miel, las risas no pararon en esos 5 días, pero lamentablemente todo llegó a su fin.

Cuando mis padres llegaron para llevarme a nuestra nueva casa tuve que despedirme de mis primos, Twillight me dijo que me escribiría todos los días para que no me sintiera solo y Shining Armor me regaló una chaqueta de color negro con una capucha color gris, no solo me la regalo porque era su primo, sino también porque era muy grande para el, recuerdo que me dijo ''úsala cuando crezcas'', yo entendí ''En realidad quiero deshacerme de esto pero como no te he preparado un regalo de despedida te lo doy''. En primera pensé que era algo tacaño, pero ahora que tengo 18 años me queda perfecta, siempre uso la capucha, nunca me la quito.

En fin, estoy en frente de la librería... Oh, casi lo olvido, mi pelaje es de color gris, mis ojos son de color azul claro y lo poco de melena que se me ve por mi capucha es de color negro... Muy bien, a tocar la puerta se ha dicho.

*Toc toc toc*

Espero unos segundos hasta que oigo una voz...

-¡POR CELESTIA ESTO ES UNA BIBLIOTECA! ¡Spike atiende la puerta por favor!

Que ruda... espero que mi prima no se haya vuelto una amargada... Se escuchan unos pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta y en pocos segundos lo que parecía un dragón abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -Dijo el pequeño dragón púrpura-

-¿Spike? ¿eres tu? -Dije sorprendido- ¡Pues mírate nada mas! ¡si que has crecido!.

-Ehm.. ¿nos conocemos? -Preguntó el dragón obviamente confundido-

-Je, es claro que no me reconozcas, cuando te conocí aún te chupabas la cola.

-¡Oye eso es privado! ¡Cómo lo sabes?!.

El dragón parecía sumamente fastidiado, no solo eso, estaba rojo de la vergüenza, no pude evitar reí un poco, pero creo que lo hice demasiado fuerte ya que en unos instantes la dueña de la biblioteca parecía que se acercaba para callarme... vi su figura a lo lejos, era una unicornio color lavanda, su melena era de color azul oscuro con una franja rosa y otra púrpura. Casi lo olvido, su Cutie Mark precía una estrella color rosa oscuro, ella se acercaba a la puerta mientras decía...

-Señor, por favor le pido que si va estar en esta biblioteca guarde si...

Ella me observo bien de cascos a cabeza, parpadeó dos veces antes de esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Primo Alex.. ¿eres tu?.

-Como estas Twillight, veo que tu y Spike han crecido mucho.

-¿Nosotros? ¡ mírate tu eres! ¡tan grande como Shining Armor!.

-Haber un momento, esperen -Dijo Spike- ¿Conoces a este tipo Twillight?

-Si.

Twillight salió y se puso junto a mi.

-Spike, te presento a mi primo Alex Mercer, el se quedará aquí por unos días.

-Un gusto Spike.

-Lo mismo digo Alex.

Exacto, mi nombre para mis amigos y familia es Alex Mercer, pero si eres mi enemigo o solo te gusta fastidiarme tu puedes llamarme... Prototype.

* * *

Y bien es eso lo que mas o menos recuerdo del sueño :P, veremos que tal llevo la historia XD comenten :D


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es una idea que me vino a la mente en un sueño, haber que pasa

* * *

**La vida de un Virus**

**Capitulo 1**

La gran ciudad de Manehattan, corazón del comercio en Equestria. Una ciudad en donde los sueños se hacía realidad, ya sea: abrir un negocio, obtener grandes riquezas, contratos empresariales, etc. Pero eso no era todo, esta ciudad siempre contaba con los más grandes conciertos, desde la música DJ de Vynil Scratch hasta la suave sinfonía clásica de Octavia. Esta ciudad también contaba con las más grandes atracciones turística, sin mencionar su variedad de comidas no solo de Equestria sino también de todo el mundo.

El 50% de los ponis vivían aquí, el otro 50% estaba esparcida por toda Equestria. Dado a esta gran sobrepoblación se construyeron enormes edificios para albergar a sus habitantes y, no podemos olvidarnos del siempre maravilloso parque de Central Hay donde los niños jugaban cerca del lago, apesar de ser una ciudad enorme y cubierta por metal y concreto, tenía sus propias maravillas...

* * *

**15 Días luego del incidente...**

-¡Muévanse! ¡muévanse! ¡muévanse!

El que gritaba era un unicornio que tenía puesto una armadura algo inusual con un casco con parabrisas. El unicornio guiaba a su equipo, de unicornios tambien, por las calles de la ahora destruída ciudad de Manehattan. El paraje desolado dejaba mucho que desear, todo era: Edificios destruidos, sangre en las calles, un raro oxido en todas partes de la ciudad, humo rojo saliendo de las alcantarillas, pero eso era la punta del Iceberg. El unicornio se detuvo ocasionando que su equipo también lo hiciera; la razón era que, a la lejanía, había visto una gran multitud de ''infectados'', como ellos los llamaban, hacia su ubicación.

-¡Muy bien equipo! ¡Aquí viene otra horda de esas cosas! ¡Preparen sus hechizo más letales!

Todos los unicornios empezaron a tomar posiciones y, sus cuernos empezaron a brillar fuertemente.

-Aquí john117, una horda de ''infectados'' se dispone a atacar en la zona E-253, requerimos apoyo, repito, requerimos apoyo.

Mientras todos se preparaban para enfrentar lo que parecía su destino final contra la horda de ''infectados'', 4 criaturas aparecieron. Tenían forma de gorila, pero parecían como si les hubieran arrancado la piel. Estos ''gorilas'' saltaban de edificio en edificio llegando aún más rápido que los ''infectados'' hacia los soldados.

-Oh por Celestia -Dijo un soldado- ¡Son cazadores!

-¡Escuchen! ¡mantengan posiciones, repito, mantengan posiciones y esperen mi señal!

Los ''infectados'' se acercaban cada vez más y más a los soldados, 'Esta escena le pondría la melena de punta a cualquier otro' Pensó el unicornio conocido como John 117. 'Se que hay un recluta nuevo en mi equipo, solo espero que no sucumba ante la presión'. Los pensamientos de john 117 fueron perturbados por un semental que corrio pasándolo de largo y dirigiéndose a los infectados a gran velocidad.

-¡No seas tonto chico, retrocede! -Gritó john-

-¡Mueran basuras infectadas! -Gritó el soldado que se dirigía hacia su muerte-

El soldado habia trotado lo suficiente para quedar cerca de uno de los ''gorilas'', el intentó usar uno de los hechizos aprendidos en la academia de combate, pero el gorila lo tomo del torso con una de sus gigantescas manos, el pobre soldado había roto en lágrimas al ver la cara de esa bestia, o a lo que quedaba de ella dado que la criatura no tenía ojos ni dientes, pero si una fuerza extraordinaria para partirlo en dos como si fuera un fósforo.

-¡Capitán auxilio!

Gritó el soldado mientras su captor se disponía a observarlo detenidamente, estaba pensando si comerlo o solo despedazarlo de un simple movimiento. Los soldados se disponían a cargar sus hechizos para golpear a la bestia y que suelte al soldado, pero su capitán les ordeno no hacerlo ya que podrían lastimar al soldado en su intento, aunque john sabía que una muerte por un hechizo letal de nivel 10 sería más piadosa que una en las manos de esos monstruos.

-¡Muy bien equipo! ¡cúbranme, voy a salvar al chico!

Los soldados asintieron y mantuvieron sus posiciones mientas su capitán trotaba a toda velocidad hacia el ''gorila'' que tenía atrapado a uno de sus soldados, pero antes de llegar, otro gorila cayó del cielo justo frente a él, john no dejaba de maldecir ante su mala suerte, el sabía que podría con esa cosa, pero le iba a tomar tiempo, un valioso tiempo en el cuál la otra bestia puede aprovechar en despedazar a su subordinado.

-¡Maldición!

John le arrojó un hechizo de inmovilización al ''gorila'', o cazador como le llamaban, que lo estaba deteniendo. Una vez detenido, John intentaba inmovilizar al cazador pero cada vez que este le apuntaba con su cuerno, el cazador usaba el cuerpo del soldado que tenía en sus manos para cubrirse. John aún con la esperanza de encontrar un punto abierto en donde lanzar el hechizo, siguió intentando pero... el cazador tenía planes diferentes.

El cazador tomo con su garra izquierda la cabeza y con su garra derecha las patas traseras del soldado, John ya había visto esto infinidad de veces, el cazador iba a partir a su soldado en dos... lo único que el podía hacer ahora era lanzarle un hechizo tranquilizador a su soldado para que este no sintiera tanto dolor. El cuerno de John empezó a brillar con fuerza y...

*SLASH*

Se escuchó el sonido de metal cortando carne, John permaneció estático mientras veía al cazador inmóvil aún sosteniendo a su soldado; los otros soldados, a pesar del acto de carnicería que habían precenciado, estaban aún serenos y en sus posiciones esperando a la horda de infectados que se les acercaba. Hubo un gran despliegue de sangre proveniente del cazador en línea vertical y este se partió en dos soltando al soldado y dejando ver una figura encapuchada que se encontraba detrás del ahora descuartizado cuerpo del cazador.

Esta figura traía lo que parecía una chaqueta negra con una capucha gris; por lo poco que podían notar de su melena podían decir que era de color negra y, por el pelaje gris y las pezuñas que tenía este individuo se notaba que era un semental, aunque no muchos podrían convertir su pata izquierda en algún tipo de espada como lo estaba haciendo él.

'Santa Celestia' Pensó John, esta criatura parecía un pony común y corriente, bueno, casi. Este pony no había sufrido cambios tan drásticos como los otros infectados, pero lo que sorprendío más a John fue el hecho de que una especie de tendones de color negro y rojo cubrieran la pata izquierda del individuo y transformara su gran espada en una pata común y corriente. Esto rompió la concentración de los soldados que ahora ponían su atención sobre el encapuchado.

''¡Dulce Celestia! ¿¡Han visto eso!?'' Dijo uno de los soldados notablemente asustado.

Mientras John y su equipo observaban al tipo encapuchado este se disponía a observar detenidamente al ex-rehén del cazador quién ahora se levantaba poco a poco. John esaba agradecido de que el chico estuviera bien. 'Una fuerte reprimenda se va a llevar este novato antes de que lo envíe a Canterlot' Pensó John. El soldado se había terminado de levantar con dificultad y miró a los ojos de su aparente ''salvador''.

''Gra-gracias por sal...''

Antes de que el soldado pudiera terminar su oración, el encapuchado tomó al soldado del cuello con su pezuña izquierda mientras se se sostenía en dos patas, decenas de tendones color negro y rojo invadieron las patas traseras y delanteras del encapuchado revelando en sus patas delanteras 2 pares de filosas garras con 5 navajas en cada una y en sus patas traseras lo que parecía 2 patas de dragón color negro.

''¡Sujeto hostil! ¡abran fuego!'' Gritó un soldado, apenas dicho esto todos los unicornios empezaron a disparar lo que parecían rayos de energía al Encapuchado. Cada rayo lo atravesaba pero este no se movía de su lugar y tampoco dejaba libre al soldado, en su cara se pudo ver una expresión de dolor al recibir tremendos ataques. 'Esto es imposible, ¡esos ataques hubieran matado a un cazador lider! ¡Como podemos vencer a este tipo!'

John empezó a examinar al encapuchado tratando de encontrar algún punto debil el cual explotar, pero se encontro con algo que no se imaginaba... Una de las navajas de la garra derecha del encapuchado apuntaba al torso del soldado a quien tenía cautivo; una gran herida se podía ver proveniente del joven soldado y eso significaba que...

''El chico está infectado...'' John dijo para sí mismo pero al parecer el encapuchado lo escuchó y asintió ante la deducción de soldado.

''¡ALTO EL FUEGO!'' Todos pararon ante la orden de su capitán, la mayoría confundidos ante la extraña orden de John, pero ellos sabían que su capitán era el que toaba las más sabias decisiones.

''Soldado, digame su nombre'' Preguntó John al soldado aún cautivo por el encapuchado.

''S-soy golden Berry señor'' Respondió este.

''¿Algún familiar allá en Canterlot?''

''Solo mi esposa que espera a mi hija señor'' A los demás soldados les parecía sumamente extraño este interrogatorio.

''Muy bien'' Respondió John ''Mandenle unas flores y 300.000 bits a la viuda''

''¿Q-que?'' Tartamudeo el soldado no sólo por la falta de aire sino también por la sorpresa.

''Chico, ese cazador te hizo una herida muy profunda''

''E-eso significa...''

''Me temo que sí chico, estás infectado'' John solo asintió para el encapuchado y este asintó igual ''Hazlo rápido e indoloro por favor, el era solo un novato''

El encapuchado tomó la cabeza del sodado con su garra izquierda y le rompió el cuello en el acto, decenas de los tendoes del tipo comenzaron a invadir el cuerpo del soldado haciendo que este desapareciera en el cuerpo del encapuchado.

''Por Celestia'' Dijo John ''Quién eres tu?''

''Ahora somos dos los que queremos averiguar esa respuesta'' Dijo el encapuchado.

* * *

**23 días luego del incidente.**

en un edificio alto en Manehattan se podía ver al encapuchado y a John cara a cara conversando.

''Alex Zeus J. Mercer, científico genético'' Dijo John. El se encontraba sin su casco y se podía ver bien su cara, era un unicornio de pelaje color miel, ojos castaños, y una melena de color negra con corte militar

''Exacto'' Dijo Alex dirigiendose a una de las esquinas del edificio y mirando hacia abajo, el podía ver a los ponys infectados que rondaban por las calles de la ciudad ''Todo esto que ves, todos los infectados, cazadores y demás no son solo mas que la punta del iceberg'' Dijo Alex.

''Eso es imposible '' Replicó John ''¿Hay algo peor que todo esto?''

''Si que lo hay John, y tiene un nombre... Elizabeth Greene'' Dijo Alex para el desconcierto de John quién solo cayó sentado ante tal noticia ''Si la matamos existe la posibilidad que acabemos con toda esta locura de una vez y para siempre''

''¿Si sabías esto por que tu no fuiste y la mataste?'' Dijo John ''Te he visto enfrentarte a peores cosas a lo largo de estos días''

''No es tan fácil matar a la madre de todo esto'' Respondió Alex ''Pero si logramos debilitarla lo suficiente para que no se resista cuando la consuma entonces podre ordenarle al Virus una auto-destrucción inminente y nuestros problemas estarían resueltos''

''Esa es una buena idea'' Dijo John parándose en sus cuatro patas y recuperando su compostura, al ver a Alex aún observando a los infectados con lo que parecía ser repugnancia, de alguna manera le recordó algo que podía arruinar toda la operación ''¡Alex!'' Gritó John a lo cual el mencionado dejó de mirar a los infectados y le presto atención a lo que decía el soldado ''Un tren está apunto de dirigirse hacia aquí con provisiones y más soldados''

''¿Y cuál sería el problema?'' Dijo Alex ''Si tenemos más ponys que nos ayuden podremos acabar más rápido''

''Sabes muy bien como yo que aunque los trajes protejan a los usuarios aún ellos pueden quedar infectados'' Dijo John con algo de tristeza en su voz ''Como mi equipo''

''El virus de Elizabet Greene te hace un zombie, pero tu te infectaste con el mío cuando respiraste cerca de mi''

''Lo sé'' Replicó John, el sabía que cuando conoció a Mercer su cuerpo estaba cambiando, se había vuelto más fuerte, más agil, más rápido y más inteligente, aunque no podía consumir . Habilidades que le servirían mucho para sobrevivir este infierno... pero a que costo...''Tuve que matar a cada uno de mis subordinados cuando empezaron a tener esos síntomas del Virus Greene, pero ese no es el punto'' Prosiguió John ''Debo detener el tren para que no se dirija aquí, les diré a los refuerzos que le digan a la princesa que todo está bajo control, pero necesito tiempo para parar el tren''

''¿Que sugieres?''

''Yo iré e intentaré detener el tren a como de lugar mientras tú detienes a todos los infectados y cazadores ¿entendido?''

''¿Por que siento que me estoy llevando la peor parte de esto?''

* * *

**29 días luego del incidente..**

John y Alex se encontraban en lo que parecía un viejo almacén, por lo que se podía ver Alex le hablaba tranquilamente a John quién tenía una expresión de ira en su rostro que crecía más y más conforme Alex hablaba, pero una frase que dijo fue la gota que derramó el vaso; John tomó a Alex del cuello de su chaqueta y lo puso contra la pared.

''¡¿Tu creaste ambos viruses!?'' Gritó John ''¡¿Por tu culpa estamos en ese maldito infierno repleto de zombies?!''

''Si'' Respondió Alex secamente. John no aguantó la gran ira que sentía y arrojo a Alex al otro lado de la habitación con su fuerza descomunal, Alex chocó contra la pared fuertemente causando que el único bombillo que alumbraba la habitación empezara a parpadear.

''¿Por que lo hiciste Alex?'' Preguntó John más calmado ''¿Cual es la razón de todo esto?''

''Lo hice por amor''

La respuesta solo dejo aún más confundido a John. '¿Por amor? ¿Es enserio?' A pesar de la vaga explicación del Pony-Virus, John aún necesitaba más respuestas.

''Explícate''

Alex solo dio un gran suspiro de resignación y recupero la compostura para poder relatar su historia, John no había perdido esa mirada de ira que aún adornaba su rostro.

''Todo comenzó hace 2 años'' Comenzó Alex '' Yo era un científico genético común y corriente, ya sabes, buscar maneras para curar las enfermedades hereditarias, mejorar el rendimiento físico de cada pony y cosas por el estilo; pero también me interesaba algo más grande... el cambio de raza'' John solo pudo definir que este tipo estaba loco de remate, Alex notó esa mirada en el ostro de John y trató de convencerlo

''¡Tan solo imagínate!'' Hablaba Alex emocionadamente ''¿No querías ser un unicornio pero en vez de eso un pegaso?, ¡pués la genética era tu respuesta!; no más el cliché de: Que sea lo que Celestia quiera. ¡Ya no más! ¡Ahora podías decidir que clase de pony tu hijo o tú quieres ser!''

''Ve al grano Alex'' Dijo John secamente.

''Disculpa'' Continuó Alex ''No llegué a interesarme en el cambio en la genética de un pony hasta que un día vi algo en el periódico, vi una foto de las pirncesas en la gran gala del galope y, ahí fue como todo comenzó. Mis ojos se posaron sobre la hermosa princesa de la noche usando un vestido diseñado por los más famosos diseñadores de toda Equestria, sus ojos turquesas, su pelaje color azul oscuro y su melena..''

''Muy bien chico enamorado, déjame adivinar'' Interrumpió John ''¿Querías impresionar a la princesa que nos trae la noche y hace ascender la Luna con un Virus mortal que convierte a los ponys en una clase de zombies y/o cazadores?''

''Déjame terminar cabeza hueca, lo que quería era una oportunidad de hablar con la princesa Luna, y luego de hacer una cita, en un año y medio se me permitiría hablar con una de las Co-gobernantes de Equestria'' Dijo Alex ''Ese día compre esta misma chaqueta como parecer un chico rebelde''

''¿Y ocultar que eras un nerd?'' Interrumpió John.

''Sabes que puedo usar un ataque devastador para destruir todo este almacén y de paso a ti ¿cierto?''

''Jejeje, lo lamento, solo me divertía un poco'' Rió John sin una pizca de miedo ante las amenazas de Mercer ya que a lo largo de los días se habían vuelto más cercanos.

Alex suspiró y continuó su relato ''En fin, cuando fui a ver a la princesa Luna al castillo de Canterlot, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que me esperaba en el gran comedor real, íbamos a tomar el té juntos al parecer''

''Wow, para tu caballo allí nerd psicópata enamorado, ¿tu y la princesa tomaron el té juntos?''

''Bueno, si pero...''

''¿Entonces como te rompió el corazón? Si algo sabemos los soldados de la princesa Luna es que ella solo toma té con su hermana la princesa Celestia''

''¿Enserio?, pero ella me dijo que era un proceso normal de...'' Alex recordó lo primero que dijo John ''Un segundo, ¿Cómo sabías que ella me rompió el corazón?''

''Fue un gran rumor en el castillo: Un escualido pony de tierra paliducho se le declaró a la princesa Luna y esta lo rechazó prácticamente pisoteando su pequeño corazón... fue hilarante amigo''

''No sabes cuanto te odio, además, pareces no estar tan enojado por lo del Virus ahora''

''Bueno, al principio lo estaba, pero luego recordé que si esto no ocurría las princesas me hubieran suprimido''

''¿Literalmente?'' Preguntó Alex

''Si, con la paz que había en Equestria ya no se necesitaban asesinos como yo, ahora solo eramos basura''

''Si si'' Dijo Alex importándole un comino ''A lo que seguía, luego de que ella me rompió el corazón cuando me declaré, huí del castillo lo más rápido posible y tome un carruaje que me llevara directo a manehattan. En el trayecto pensaba en las diferentes posibilidades por la cuál me había rechazado: ¿mi melena?, ¿es porque soy escualido?, por mi pelaje en ese momento de color blanco?, pero la respuesta me llegó como un flechazo... yo no era un alicornio como ella así que...''

''¿Así que decidiste usar tu alocada ciencia genética para volverte uno cierto?''

''Exacto, cuando me le declaré a la princesa esta escupió en mi todo su té mientras se reía y cuando llegué a mi laboratorio tuve la suerte de encontrar muestras de sus saliva en mi chaqueta''

''Enfermo mental''

''Como sea, para poder reproducir más de ese gen de alicornio tuve que usar ciertos materiales los cuáles se encontraban extintos: Vibranium, Autarium, Hexarium y el más raro de todos... Estupidanium...''

''¿Estupidanium?''

''Mezcle los componentes y ¡Eureka!, tuve lo suficiente para llenar una probeta de 20 cm. Mi esperanza se encontraba en esa botella pero era muy riesgoso probarla. Grande fue mi suerte cuando un par de padres desesperados irrumpieron en mi laboratorio, ellos me rogaron que ayudara a su pequeña hija que nació muerta y así pude obtener un sujeto de pruebas''

''¿Estupidanium?''

''Con mucho cuidado le di un poco a la pequeña y..''

''Así que le diste eso a la pequeña y se convirtió en Elizabeth Greene ¿cierto?'' Preguntó John.

''Al contrairo mi querido amigo, ella se volvió una Alicornio... En ese momento sus padres la nombraron... Mi amore Candenza o algo así''

''¿¡Tu hiciste alicornio a la princesa candance!?''

''Exacto, pero la dosis que le administre era una muy pequeña, tan solo la milésima parte de una gota; no sabes lo difícil que fue eso. Al sentirme confiado con los resultados decidí beberme toda la probeta de un trago... grande fue mi error''

''Tu resultado fueron tus poderes ¿cierto?''

*Temblor*

La tierra empezó a temblar debajo de las pezuñas de los dos ponys y el bombillo que alumbraba el almacén empezaba a parpadear, eso significaba que..

''Nos han encontrado'' Dijo Mercer

* * *

**32 días luego de la infección**

John y Alex se encontraban en medio de la ciudad de Manehattan luchando con lo que parecía una columna vertebral gigante, la cuál salía de la tierra, que sostenía una gran masa de carne parecida a un cerebro, Alex se encontraba atacando al cerebro con su pezuña-espada mientras que John disparaba a todos los infectados y cazadores que se le acercaban a Alex.

Alex dió un último corte a su enemigo y el cerebro empezó a sangrar exageradamente. Un gran agujero se había producido en medio del cerebro el cuál expulso una pequeña potrilla de no más de ocho años de edad. Mientras el cerebro se desintegraba, Alex se acercaba cada vez más y mas a la potrilla que se encontraba en el piso. John no pudo creer lo que veía, esa cosa se había tragado a una niñita... estos infectados no tenían cora... esperen, John intentó usar su visión de infectado, al usarla podía ver un aura roja sobre todos los que han sido infectados con el Virus Mercer o ''Blacklight'', pero esta niña tenía un aura de color amarillenta sobre sí... algo que solo vió en...

''¡Alex Trágate a esa cosa y rápido!''

Alex no perdió tiempo y se puso sobre la pequeña dándole infinidad de golpes y rompiéndole la cabeza mientras grandes cantidades de sangre salpicaban y los tendones de Alex se apoderaban del cuerpo de la pequeña. Al terminar el proceso de consumir, Alex vió en los recuerdos de la pequeña potrilla cosas... interesantes.

''Elizabeth Greene, edad 8 años y medio''

Repentinamente todos los infectados y cazadores se detuvieron cuando Alex consumió a Greene, John solo soltó un suspiro de Alivio al ver que todo había acabado. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Alex le ordenara al virus greene que se autodestruyera y acabar con toda esta locura y, si tenían suerte podrían curar a algunos ponys.

''...''

John estaba confundido, ¡Mercer debió acabar con el virus hace mucho! ¡que le ocurre!, Alex se encontraba estático en el mismo lugar en donde consumió a Greene, fruncía el ceño como si se estuviera esforzando más de la cuenta. John aún se encontraba algo anonadado, ¿acaso consumir a Greene no era la respuesta?..

''¡Alex que rayos esperas, acaba con toda esta porquería de una vez!'' Gritó John.

''..do'' Alex susurró pero John solo entendió la última sílaba.

''¿¡Que dijiste!?''

''¡NO PUEDO!'' Gritó Alex corriendo hacia John, todos los cazadores e infectados se dirigían de nueva cuenta a pelear contra el dúo. Alex al legar a donde John se encontraba, ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda mientras todos esos engendros se acercaban más y mas.

El cuerno de John brillaba y al mismo tiempo el suelo temblaba debajo de los infectados, en ceustión de segundos, del suelo salieron enormes púas hechas de roca que atravesaron a una gran cantidad de infectados a la redonda. Ese ataque, aunque efectivo, gastó muchísima magia de parte del soldado quien ahora se encontraba jadeando y con sudor en su frente.

''Sé que el virus aumenta también tus habilidades mágicas, pero no debes abusar de ese poder o tu ADN podría colapsar'' Dijo Alex tranquilamente mientras miraba a más infectados y cazadores acercarse mientras pisaban los cuerpos de otros infectados para llegar a ellos.

''E-estamos rodeados'' Dijo John entre jadeos.

''Creo que ya sabes lo que sigue ahora ¿verdad?'' Dijo Alex.

''Por favor dime que no vas a usar un...''

De repente Alex se balanceó en sus dos patas traseras y levantó sus patas delanteras al aire, de sus hombros empezaron a correr sus clásicos tendones color negro y rojo; los infectados estaban a escasos segundos de alcanzar al soldado y al Pony-virus. Los tendones de Alex que se encontraban en sus hombros empezaban lentamente a recorrer su brazo, su antebrazo y así hasta llegar a sus pezuñas; los tendones se quedaron en sus pezuñas por una fracción de segundo y luego Alex se tomó la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo de una gran jaqueca. Los cazadores, quienes eran los que más rápido se acercaban, se abalanzaron sobre los dos ponys pero a solo unos centímetros de distancia para atacarlos...

**¡BOOOOOOOM!****  
**

Cientos de tendones color negro y rojo salieron disparados del cuerpo de Alex en una fuerte explosión en todas las direcciones conocidas por un pony. Los tendones no solo alejaban a todos los infectados, sino también los atravesaba y consumía, este ataque letal también afectaba los edificios que se encontraban a la cercanía destruyéndolos poco a poco. Los tendones de Alex se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista; John se encontraba agachado y con los cascos delanteros sobre su cabeza, John sabía muy bien que aunque Alex no se atrevería a matarlo, o peor... consumirlo, ese ataque era aterrador ya que con el simple roce de uno de esos tendones acabaría siendo consumido en cuestión de segundos.

Luego de que los tendones de Alex se extendieran hasta cierta distancia, estos regresaron al cuerpo de Alex en un segundo exacto dejando ver todo el desastre que había ocasionado por su: ''Ataque Devastador''.

''Creo que deje un gran desastre aquí, ¿no es así John?'' Dijo Alex en tono de broma.

John solamente se levanto del suelo y le propino una fría mirada a Alex ''¿Tu crees?''

A unos 2 metros de donde se encontraban los dos ponys un letrero que decía: ''Beba Eques-Cola'' calló fuertemente al suelo.

''Ehh.. ¿ups?''

''Mejor borremonos de aquí Alex, tu demostración de poder siempre atrae a más infectados''

Así ambos se alejaron del lugar antes conocido como Times Square que ahora se encontraba completamente destruído gracias a la aparente insensibilidad de Alex hacia la propiedad pública.

Mientras ambos se alejaban John decició preguntarle a Alex...

''¿Que pasó Alex? se suponía que tu debías tomar control del Virus'' Dijo John sin perder la vista del camino.

''Alguién se nos adelantó''

* * *

**40 días luego de la infección.**

Alex y John se encontraban escalando un edificio, o mejor dicho, se encontraban corriendo sobre el como si la gravedad no les afectara a ambos. Los 2 ponys llegaron al techo del edificio y empezaron a descansar un poco. Pero el descanso no les duró mucho cuando el cuerno de John súbitamente brilló con gran intensidad haciendo que Alex se cubriera los ojos con sus pezuñas.

''Las princesas me están contactando Alex, será mejor que guardes silencio'' Alex sólo asintió y decidió no hacer ni un simple sonido para no interrumpir a John y que las princesas no descubran que su soldado está trabajando con la razón de ''todo'' para detener el Virus ''Aquí John117 princesas, todo está bajo control, no tienen porque preocuparse''

''Estamos al tanto de eso John'' Se escuchó la maternal voz de la princesa Celestia ''Lo único que me preocupa es que tu y tu equipo no hayan pedido provisiones en todo este tiempo, ¿se podría saber el por qué?'' Eso si que era un problema, el había logrado detener el tren que se dirigía a Manehattan con más proviciones y soldados. El sabía que la necesidad de comer ya no era tanta como antes desde que se infecto con el Virus.

''Hemos encontrado un almacén con una enorme cantidad de provisiones libres de la infección su alteza'' Mintió el soldado ''Es por eso que no necesitamos de las provisiones o más soldados, no ha habido ninguna baja hasta ahora''

''Muy bien'' Se escuchó la voz de la princesa Luna, John notó un sonrojo en la cara de Alex cuando escuchó la voz de la Alicornio del cuál el estaba enamorado ''Enviaremos un ejercito lo mas pronto posible John''

''¿E-ejército? p-pero si todo está bajo control princesas, no necesitamos ayuda para..''

''Deja de hablar en plural John'' Dijo una severa Celestia ''Sabemos que mataste a todo tu escuadrón junto a un infectado, el ejercito no es para ayudarte... sino para destruirte y al infectado al cuál te uniste. Manehattan ya no es un lugar seguro y no podemos dejar que la infección se propague''

''E-eso significa..''

''Vamos a purgar la zona'' Finalizó Luna y el cuerno de John dejó de brillar.

''Esto no es nada bueno'' dijo Alex observando la preocupación que ahora adornaba la cara de John.

''Mi equipo...''

**FlashBack:**

3 Días después de la primera aparición del encapuchado misterioso, John decicdió integrar a Alex a su equipo pero el aún no sabía que su nombre era Alex Zeus J. Mercer así que solo lo llamaba: ''infectado''. Ambos se encontraban en un almacén abandonado con el resto de sus 22 soldados. Era de noche y todos necesitaban descansar, era ya las 0 horas y le tocaba al ''infectado y a él hacer vigía por si algún cazador o infectado asomaba sus narices en su refugio.

El almacén, obviamente, estaba llena de cajas polvorientas y un solo bombillo apenas alumbraba toda la estructura. Lo único bueno era que era lo suficientemente grande para albergar tal cantidad de soldados.

Ambos, el Pony-Virus y John, se encontraban con sus sentidos alertas por el más minimo sonido, mientras John miraba de reojo a Alex que se encontraba en el lado opuesto del almacén no sólo observandolo, sino estudiandolo, descubrir algún punto débil. Mientras que Alex miraba cada cierto tiempo a los soldados que se encontraban dormidos; el frunció el ceño, sabía que algo andaba mal con ellos. Mercer había notado la falta de energía de los soldados através de estos días que han estado codo a codo luchando, algo le olía mal a Mercer con todo esto así que decidió usar su visión de infectado para poder verificar si los soldados tenían indicios de...

''John'' Dijo Alex ''Toma un descanso, yo vigilaré el resto de la noche''

''Lamentablemente no puedo dejarte hacer eso infectado'' Dijo John ''Talvez hayamos luchado codo a codo contra esta amenaza pero aún así te tengo bajo la mira''

''Creeme, puedes no sentirte cansado pero tu cuerpo lo está'' Dijo Alex acercándose a John '' Si no descansas entonces no serás nada más que una carga para tus soldados''

John estaba entre la espada y la pared ahora, Alex tenía razón, debería dormir para recuperar energías ¿cierto?, pero John no se había sentido cansado que conoció a Mercer. 'La falta de sueño es un enemigo feroz en combate' Pensó John, ya con ese pensamiento en la cabeza decidió recostarse en el suelo e intentar dormir... Le fue difícil conciliar el sueño pero como a las dos de la mañana pudo dormir pacíficamente... pero no sin antes oír el sonido de carne siendo amasada.

**Horas después..**

Una gota de agua cayó en la cara de John, le molestó pero no lo suficiente como para despertarlo por completo, aunque eso cambió cuando más gotas empezaron a caer sobre su cara. John, arto de esto, abrió los ojos y miró con horror que era; al parecer el ''infectado'' había atravesado el pecho de uno de sus soldados con su pezuña y la sangre que derramaba estaba cayendo en su rostro atónito por tal escena.

Alex sacó su pezuña del soldado y este cayó pesadamente al suelo. John miró a su alrededor y vió a todos sus soldados ensangrentados y luego fijo su vista al ''infectado'' que tenía su chaqueta cubierta de sangre.

''No... Esto tiene que ser una broma''

''Ellos solo nos realentizaban, John. Ahora sin esa carga en nuestras espaldas podemos trabajar mas rápidamente''

''¡Pero que has hecho!'' Gritó John furiosamente mientras se reincorporaba ''¡Mataste a todo mi equipo!''

''Creeme, debemos deshacernos de los obstáculos antes de que... ¡CUIDADO!''

Rápidamente Alex hizo a un lado a John y convirtió sus pezuñas delanteras en gigantescos puños color negro. Puso su puño izquierdo en el hombro de su oponente y en seguida chocó su puño izquierdo con el derecho prácticamente aplastándo la cabeza de su enemigo.

''Esto no puede ser bueno'' Dijo John al ver como sus soldados que se encontraban muertes se levantaban de nueva cuenta lentamente.

* * *

**55 días luego de la infección...**

El cazador Supremo, el era una mezcla entre el virus Greene y el Virus Mercer, podría decirse cayendo en la redundancia de que este era su.. hijo. Tenía la forma de un cazador pero la diferencia es que este no tenía problemas para sostenerse en dos patas, la mitad de su cara estaba destruida y se podía ver con mucha claridad su cráneo, tenía ojos y dientes, un gran tumor en cerca del hombro derecho que iba hacia su cuello, una garra parecida a la de Alex con la diferencia de que esta estaba totalmente compuesta por carne y hueso y una espada también similar a la de Mercer pero algo subdesarrollada.

Ese era el obstaculo que Mercer y John ahora enfrentaban, pero para su mala suerte, eso no era todo. El ejército de Celestia, que parecía interminable, atacaba a los dos ponys que trataban de destruir al cazador supremo.

Alex se encontraba envuelto en una clase de armadura hecha de tendones negros y con so pezuña-espada.

''¡Trágate esto!'' rápidamente Alex saltó y cortó un brazo de la criatura con su pezuña-espada y luego dejó que la gravedad haga su trabajo y cuando cayó al suelo aprovechó y cortó el otro. Mientras la criatura sangraba y, al parecer, se derretía, John disparaba con su cuerno repetidamente a los soldados de Celestia, pero cada vez eran más y mas.

''¡Alex, salta!''

Alex sabía lo que iba a suceder así que saltó lo más alto posible que le dejaba esa armadura. Los ojos de John brillaron intensamente y su cuerno brillaba de color rojo fuego. Alex que se encontraba a una altura considerable de John y los otros soldados pudo contemplar como cada uno de ellos estaban emepezando a envolverse en llamas, y en menos de una fracción de segundo todos los soldados que se encontraban alrededor se convirtieon en cenizas.

Este era el fin... la infección ha terminado... pero hay una preocupación más en la mente de Alex...

Las princesas son los seres más poderosos de toda Equestria, y ahora que se dio a conocer algo llamado ''Elementos de la armonía'', el poder de las princesas había aumentado x1000. Suficiente poder como para...

''Reformar la tierra'' Dijo Alex para sí mismo mientras caía al suelo para luego estrellarse con el y dejar una grieta de tamaño considerable.

''Lo hicimos Alex... todo ha terminado'' Dijo John dejándose caer al suelo de espaldas y mirar al cielo con una sonrisa. Decenas de tendones color negro y rojo cubrieron el cuerpo de Alex y este regresó a su primera forma. Alex sonrió al ver a su amigo tan calmado, era la primera que vez que lo veía descansar sin ninguna preocupación en su mente... pero la felicidad no es para siempre. Alex pudo notar dos grandes destellos de luz elevándose sobre la ciudad... brillaban más y más conforme pasaban los segundos. Alex se preguntó que anomalía podría ser eso... pero no pudo saberlo hasta que vio una figura familiar...

''P-Princesa Luna..''

''¿Eh?'' John, que se encontraba aún en el suelo, dirigió su mirada a Alex uién se encontraba perplejo mirando el cielo.

''¡MUÉVETE JOHN! ¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!'' Dijo Alex corriendo lo más rápido posible lejos de esas luces.

John dejó de relajarse y empezó a seguir a Alex... Ambos obedecían las ordenes del otro sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo.

Mientras ambos se alejaban, pudieron ver el mar que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros... esa sería su salida... Alex había notado algo raro en la princesa Luna... una tiara comletamente diferente a la que ella solía usar y un collar. Esos eran los elementos de la armonía, una fuerza capaz de debastar todo a su paso... la infección se había detenido, pero las incontables vidas que se perdieron eran una gran verguenza para las princesas. Básicamente, Alex y John, habían acabado con el 99.99% de la población Equestriana... ¿Qué como era esto posible?, pues bien, las princesas, con la gran ira que sentían al enterarse de que 2 infectados acababan con sus soldados experimentados, empezó a enviar simples civiles... yeguas, sementales, incluso niños sin Cutie Mark. Alex siempre vió a las princesas como seres perfectos, esa era una razón por la cuál el se enamoró de la princesa Luna, pero luego de ver ese acto de crueldad de parte de las princesas..bueno, ahora el ni se atrevería a escupir en su dirección... o eso sería si las princesas que enviaron a los soldados no fueran más que simples..

''¡Diablos!'' Gritó John, Alex notó que su compañero volteó la mirada, el, por instinto, también lo hizo y vió el porque de la maldición de John... ¡Una gran explosión de luz estaba apunto de alcanzarlos!, Alex sabía que si llegaban al mar podrían salvarse... la posibilidad era de un 20%, pero algo es algo... la gran explosión de luz se acercaba rápidamente y Alex vió todo en cámara lenta... empezó a dudar... a dudar de su existencia, el era la razón de todo esto ¿no?, John no tenía nada que ver, el solo fue arrastrado a esto en contra de su voluntad, el nunca pidió el virus, el nunca pidió luchar contra su equipo... el nunca condeno la vida de todos por un capricho amoroso... como el lo había hecho. Todo estaba claro ahora... John... debe vivir.

''Gracias'' Dijo Alex.

''¿Que?''

Rápidamente, Alex, tomó a John en brazos y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el mar, John se quedo atónito, mientras el rebotaba en la superficie del agua por la fuera con la que Alex lo arrojó, podía ver como esa luz consumía el cuerpo de su compañero..

''¡ALEX!''

''¡ALEX!''

''¡ALEX!''

* * *

''¡ALEX!''

''¿Eh?'' Alex miró a quien le estaba hablando, era su prima Twillight quien se encontraba preocupada. '' Lo lamento Twillight, ¿decias?''

''Te preguntaba si ya habías encontrado a ese pony especial'' Dijo Twillight.

''Oh, vaya...no, soy muy tímido como para invitar a alguien a salir''

''Oh vamos, eres igual que mi hermano cuando quería tener su primera cita con Candance'' Dijo Twillight sacando unas cuantas risas de Alex.

''Jeje, nunca creí que Shinning Armor se casaría con una princesas, aún no lo puedo creer'' Respondió Alex

''Pués lo creerás, cuando le dije que venías, el nos programo un fin de semana en el castillo para ponernos al día contigo''

''Que bueno que el logró cumplir su sueño de ser un guardia re...''

_***TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII***_

''Oh, el té está listo, déjame ir a la cocina por el'' Dijo Twillight para luego retirarse.

''Tómate tu tiempo''

Alex observaba a su prima retirarse, cuando ella entró a la cosina, el empezó a recordar lo que le faltaba.

* * *

Flashback:

1200 años luego de la purificación...

En un barco pesquero cerca de Manehattan, se encontraban un semental de pelaje color azul oscuro y melena color roja con un a cutie Mark de un pez espada y una yegua de pelaje color crema y melena color negra con una Cutie Mark con forma de pergamino, ambos se encontraban en la cubierta del barco. La pesca del día se encontraba en una red no muy lejos de ellos, pero lo que realmente aquí importaba era la yegua que gritaba de dolor...

''Tranquila cariño, ya falta poco'' Dijo el semental.

''A...a'' Apenas dijo la yegua entre jadeos

''¿Que cosa?''

''¡AGUA IDIOTA! ¡QUIERO AGUA!'' Gritó la yegua desesperadamente.

''Agua, lo tengo'' el semental corrió devuelta al interior del barco a traer un vaso con agua, dejando sola a la yegua con su trabajo de parto.

Meintras la yegua inhalaba y exhalaba agitadamente, del ojo de un pescado empezaba a salir un pequeño gusano... este gusano no era como todos los demás que se haya visto...no, este era de color negro con franjas rojas. El gusano avanzó hacia la yegua quien no se daba cuenta de la presencia de tal gusano, el gusano llegó a la yegua quien se encontraba echada de espaldas y con las patas traseras abiertas, dejando ver absolutamente toda su intimidad. La yegua inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente, pero paró cuando sintió algo, literalmente, entrando en ella...

''Pero que... AAAAAAAHHHHHH!'' El grito de la yegua alarmo al semental quien, a toda marcha, se dirigió a la cubierta para ver a su esposa.

El semental llegó y vió con horror que el estómago de su esposa estaba totalmente abierto, al pobre semental se le escapaban las lágrimas al ver tal escena, pero su tristeza fue interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé. El bebé tenía pelaje color gris y melena color negro. El semental se dirigió al cuerpo de su esposa y, dentro de su ahora abierto estómago, se encontraba el bebé bañado en sangre. Con algo de repugnancia, el semental tuvo el valor de sacar al peueño y ponerlo entre sus brazos.

''Alex Mercer'' Dijo el semental casi automáticamente... era un sentimiento raro... algo le decía que su primogénito debía llamarse Alex Mercer a como de lugar.

Aunque el semental no tenía idea de lo que ese niño traía en su interior, Alex, haciendo referencia al virus, sabía que quería dejar todo atrás... todo el dolor, la sangre derramada, así que decidió... bloquear sus memorias, o al menos hasta que el mundo necesite a al Pony-Virus denuevo... pero vamos, eso nunca podría pasar... ¿cierto?

* * *

''Si esto viene a mi mente ahora, hay algo tan letal como el virus recorriendo el mundo... o alguien''

* * *

Bueno, espero que esto haya dejado muchas dudas en su mente :P. Nos vemos

PD: Ahora actualizaré mis otros fics (ninguno de MLP) Así que este tomará tiempo :D


End file.
